Problem: Fifty cards, numbered 1-50, are placed in a box. One card is randomly selected. What is the probability that the number on the card is prime and is a multiple of 7? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: The only multiple of 7 that is prime is 7. Any other multiple of 7 has at least three positive divisors: 1, 7, and itself. Therefore, the probability that the selected number is both prime and a multiple of 7 is $\boxed{\frac{1}{50}}$.